Child of the Crescent, Son of Indra
by kennethO'connor
Summary: Sasuke finally leaves the village, sick of everything being against his favor. In the midst of it all, the Habanero is there. Main pairing is Sasuke and Kushina, other relationships with Sasuke will exist.
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai heard the sound of an intense battle cry, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. If there was something going on in the village, it was her duty as a Jonin to take care of it. Running in the direction of the sound she sensed another presence and jumped up to a balcony that was near a very large tree. Sitting there was the number one rookie, Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy dubbed as the Last Uchiha despite his mother's survival.

The preteen looked up at Kurenai and she flinched at his gaze. As far as she knew, he was still recovering from a coma that he suffered from fighting his brother and injuries he sustained from the Nidaime Hokage's weapon. His eyes were baggy, he was clearly tired, but his gaze was awake, it was animalistic and had a sort of drive to it, a want.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Asked Kurenai.

The boy didn't speak, not caring about some woman. He motioned to get up and walk but he was stopped by her hand, causing him to turn around and stare her down. This time it wasn't the typical onyx eyes she had usually seen on an Uchiha, it was the Sharingan. Despite all Sharingan looking alike, Sasuke's reminded her of his brothers.

She made the mistake of looking the child of the once great clan in the eyes and was instantly caught in a genjutsu. Despite being a genjutsu master herself, this one was far too elaborate to get out of easily. It would take minutes and God knows what Sasuke is planning if he put a fellow leaf shinobi under a genjutsu.

-X-

Sasuke slowly walked his way back to the Uchiha District. Seeing this place made him sick, knowing that his people all lie dead because he wasn't strong enough to save them. Every damn time it matters, he's always so fucking weak. Naruto is growing, he's growing stronger despite being a total loser who spends more time pranking than he does training.

He's lucky, that's it, yeah. Naruto's lucky to have Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as his parents. He get's training from them, and on top of THAT, Jiraiya of the Sannin trains him.

Despite that there was no excuse, no excuse as to why an Uchiha, the child of the main house no less, should be falling behind some random kid of the Hokage who barely worked as hard as he did. He pushed himself to the limit every day, he wasn't just the number one rookie through talent, talent only get's you so far. Having the Sharingan was even harder, forcing him to adjust to being able to see things ahead of time.

And yet again there was no excuse, no excuse as to why an Uchiha, with the Sharingan should be losing.

Entering his home he turned on the lights and made his decision.

 _'Orochimaru's men said they'd be waiting for me outside the village's South Gate. If I leave now, I can get my training from Orochimaru, but if I don't I'll end up shackled to this village. In my curse-mark resides power I haven't even tapped into yet, with that and the training of a Sannin, I'll be strong enough to eliminate Itachi and revive my clan in peace.'_ Thought Sasuke.

It was time.

Sasuke sighed and walked into his mother's special room. She told him when he was little that it hid her stash of pepperoni; her favorite snack to eat. Sasuke knew better now, having been told the truth by her. Sasuke realized that there was a seal on it and went to go get a knife. When he returned he cut a small slit of blood on his arm and held it up to the seal and it was undone.

The room was dark, darker than any sort of darkness he had seen before. He activate his Sharingan that granted night-vision and walked through the room. The room was covered in words and at the very center lied a very large chest. The words weren't in the typical language everyone spoke, they were in the tribal Uchiha language that all Uchiha's learned at a young age.

It told a story, quite a tragic one about the secrets of the Uchiha and their celestial ancestry. Sasuke had gotten lost in the stories, realizing he had probably spent an hour reading them all. He sighed and focused, his purpose was to fight. He could read stories about his heritage later. Sasuke opened the chest, surprised that it didn't need a key.

Inside lied two pairs of clothes. One seemed like something his father wore, while the other was more feminine, clearly his mothers. His father's clothes entailed a light-grey, Uchiha high-collared, short-sleeved and zippered shirt. With the shirt was a pair of long blue Konoha Jonin pants. Sasuke smiled, having new memories of his parents.

Looking back in the chest he found a weapon, a Ninjato. On the hilt, the Uchiha symbol was emblazoned and the sword came along with a holster belt to carry it. Under the sword lied a letter.

 _'This blade is mine, I'm leaving it for you Sasuke. I don't know your future but I know that you are special, more special than any Uchiha has been for decades. This blade will resonate with you as my son. Hopefully, one day, you will come to know the truth. This sword is a Ninjato that was passed down through the generations since our clan was a small nomadic tribe. This weapon allows you to channel your fire chakra into the blade, turning it into something far more versatile and hot. Wield this weapon well, and never, ever, let anyone determine your fate. ' -_ Your loving mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke silently thanked his mother and mentally asked her for forgiveness.

-X-

Sasuke left his home with his new weapon and clothes and made his way to the South Gate of the Village. Realizing he was being followed, he unsheathed his sword and stood his ground. He looked around but couldn't find anyone, but as he turned back to the front of him, there was Naruto and his siblings' mother, Uzumaki Kushina.

The woman followed him but he wasn't sure why.

Kushina slightly faltered at the sight of her best friends weapon in the hands of her young son.

"Sasuke, my husband hasn't assigned missions in hours, where are you going?" She asked.

Sasuke looked up at the moon, remembering a proverb in one of the stories in his mother's secret room. The Uchiha were ever strong during the night, due to their strong concentration of Yin DNA, and on a crescent moons night, they became far stronger. Unfortunately, tonight wasn't a crescent moon and caused Sasuke to return his gaze to the red haired woman before him.

Sasuke merely placed his hands in his pockets and kept walking, eventually passing the woman.

"I can't let you leave, I'm not sure where you're going but you can't just disappear without my husband knowing where you are." Said Kushina, turning to Sasuke.

She knew this day would come along with most villagers. Itachi no longer lived in the village and the only way to get revenge was through hunting his missing-nin brother. However, she also knew that Sasuke was possibly heading to Orochimaru, and it would be a disservice to her friend to let her son just take off to an evil man like Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, I understand how you feel." Said Kushina.

She had to tread lightly.

Sasuke stopped walking.

"How could you possibly understand?" Asked Sasuke. The voice wasn't accusatory, or even curious, just toneless, empty.

"There was once an Uzumaki clan a few decadees ago. My clan after yours was the most feared clan in the world because of our unnatural mastery of sealing techniques. Your clan hired us to make a few seals in the past as well. During the last Great War, before I met one of your cousins and your mother, my clan was destroyed by an alliance of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri. I don't have a family anymore, a people to call my own. I may have a family of a husband and children but I'll never have _my_ people back." Said Kushina.

Sasuke was still the entire time, listening to her words.

"I understand your want for revenge, but what will happen to you out there? The village doesn't welcome betrayers. Before you make a decision that I know I would make, you need to be certain that this is what you really want. You're under the protection of the village right now, but out there, anyone will try to kill you or kidnap you when they see how special you are." Kushina said.

She was right. Sasuke was uncertain but there was no time, no time for excuses or doubt. He could either do what needed to be done or he could never get his chance again.

"You are right, Lady Kushina. However I'm afraid I can't heed your warning. Your vengeance is that of one against many villages, while mine is against one man. I've no reason to back down, to waver. This is my destiny, it's in my blood, I am an avenger." Said Sasuke

Kushina was taken aback by Sasuke's small speech. He sounded so similar to Neji.

Sasuke kept walking, but Kushina couldn't respect Sasuke's wishes. He was all she had to remember her friend, and Obito.

Reaching for his shoulder was a mistake, because when he turned around he caught her in a genjutsu. As a Jinchuriki and an Uzumaki, genjutsu is the sole weakness of Kushina Uzumaki, which is why she could never topple her best friend Mikoto. Sasuke's genjutsu was elaborate and hard to get out of. It was playing with her mind.

She was in Uzushio again, with her childhood friends, playing and having fun. Her people were alive and well, and they were happy. For a second she thought that it would all fall apart but it didn't. Sasuke's genjutsu was far from harmful, but rather empathetic. He appreciated her kinship in his struggle and decided to place her under this genjutsu.

The right thing to do would be to try to escape it but this was something she dreamed of, and decided to let it take her as she passed out.

-X-

Kushina woke up, realizing she was in the hospital. The Genjutsu was over it would seem. She had hoped that the genjutsu would never end, it involved her parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents. She was happy, but now she had to return to the same reality Sasuke was in, the reality of not having a people. She wished she had that power, to bring on a dream world through a genjutsu like the Uchiha have.

Once her vision cleared she noticed Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Minato in front of her.

"Good, you're awake Kushina." Said Tsunade with a small smile.

"The Uchiha kid put you under a pretty weird genjutsu, your chakra refused to let you out of it. Just what kind of genjutsu was it?" Asked Tsunade.

It was a little embarrassing that Kushina was put under a genjutsu by a mere Genin but she was a Jinchuriki, it couldn't be helped.

"It was a pleasant one." Said Kushina.

"Just what do you mean by pleasant?" Asked Jiraiya, pulling out his notepad and pen with a ridiculous smile that always made Kushina laugh. She enjoyed Jiraiya's ability to make any situation funny by a mere dirty joke.

"Well regardless, I sent a team of shinobi after Sasuke. Comprising of mostly Genin; Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Neji." Said Minato.

"What do you mean Genin? Sasuke can handle most of them by himself not to mention the fact that Orochimaru might have sent people to protect Sasuke on the way to Rice Country." Said Kushina.

"In my opinion you should have sent Menma." Tsunade muttered.

"Just what kind of shinobi is this Sasuke?" Asked Jiraiya.

"As far as I know, he's not that special in comparison to his brother. All I know is that on his record he fought Orochimaru." Said Tsunade, folding her arms.

"He what?!" Yelled Jiraiya and Kushina in unison.

"Yes, my student Sakura told me that after Naruto bravely fought Orochimaru in the Forest Of Death, Sasuke then followed suit when Naruto was knocked unconscious. That's all I know about the kid." Said Tsunade.

Kushina had assumed that Sasuke got the mark by an ambush of sorts, but to know that her son and Sasuke fought a Sannin was surprising. Naruto had always been ignorant but brave, she imagined that Sasuke's more cautious nature made him more afraid to take on the Sannin.

The sound of the door to the hospital room opening revealed Kakashi with some papers.

"I have the files for the Bingo Book entry." Said Kakashi, sounding sad.

"Wait, we're putting Sasuke in the Bingo Book?!" Yelled Kushina.

"I'm afraid we have to hime, if we don't then how will someone know to bring him back? On top of that, he left the village, we can't allow traitors to go free regardless of how close we are to them or people they are related to." Said Minato.

Kushina heavily sighed and threw her head back into the bed. Why was everything so properly fucked? She hoped her son would be okay, she really did. She hoped Mikoto would react calmly to the news when she returned.

-X-

Sasuke finally arrived. It was the Valley Of The End, the marker on his map that meant he was at the border of Rice Country. Throwing the map aside he activated his curse-mark and kept walking.

"Sasuke!" Came a raspy teenage voice from the other side of the valley.

The young Uchiha turned around, and there he was...Naruto.

"What do you want?" Asked Sasuke.

It was quite obvious.

"You're coming back home, there isn't a damn way in hell I'm letting you take off. Mikoto-chan wouldn't want that.." Growled Naruto.

Sasuke had no response, he could hardly care less. His people deserved justice, and Naruto wasn't going to stop him.

"I don't want to go back." Muttered Sasuke and he decided to keep walking.

"I didn't ask Sasuke! Everyone risked their lives to come save you; Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji." Said Naruto.

Sasuke winced inside at the mention of Neji. Not everyone knew but Neji and Sasuke were very close friends. Sasuke hoped that his friend was alright, and prayed that he could be forgiven.

"You couldn't possibly understand my reasons for leaving, so just shut the hell up." Said Sasuke.

"I don't understand?! I've been neglected by my parents since day one. All of my siblings get all of the attention because they have a power I don't have! The only person that's ever cared about me was Mikoto-chan!" Yelled Naruto.

"And how is that even close to what I'm feeling?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto decided to dodge that question.

"You don't even care about how your mother feels about this? What kind of bastard son are you to just abandon your mother like that!" Seethed Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't sure about what the relationship was between his mother and Naruto and didn't care. The thought was disgusting and revolting and it hardly needed to be on his mind.

"How nice of you, worrying about my mother. Fuck off, Naruto." Said Sasuke as he turned around and kept walking.

Sasuke's uncaring, flippant words hit Naruto hard emotionally, causing him to jump from the head of the Shodai Hokage all the way to the statue of an unknown shinobi. Sasuke turned around, but decided not to defend himself. He needed to test this power of Orochimaru's. Naruto tackled him and immediately formed a fist but it didn't faze Sasuke in the slightest.

He punched him.

Sasuke felt the blood, he could taste it, but the pain of the blow, the damage, it was completely absent. Sasuke withheld the urge to cackle at the idea of being absent-minded toward pain.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you go to Orochimaru? Cut that damn power off Sasuke, it's disgusting!" Yelled Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by his collar, yelling to his face.

"This is really it? Abandon everything just for _revenge_?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke spat in the boy's face.

"Oh yeah, most definitely Naruto. Revenge has always been my goal. I used the village, I used everything, for revenge. I learned the way of the shinobi just for revenge. Every kunai I've thrown, every jutsu I've learned and performed has all been for revenge." Muttered Sasuke.

Sasuke's words disgusted Naruto, causing him to pound Sasuke in the face with more punches.

Sasuke had no visible response, making Naruto angrier.

"You really mean that? You used everything? You rotten peace of shit.." Said Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed his collar and laughed.

"Don't act all high-and-mighty, you've used everything to become Hokage. The only thing you care about is attention, you want to be what your father is but the reality is Naruto, that spot is for your brother. He's the clan-head, not you." Said Sasuke, knowing that he hit a nerve.

Naruto sent another punch but it was stopped. He pushed his fist but it wasn't getting any further. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his own collar and lifted him up with one arm. Naruto was far too surprised by Sasuke's physical strength to even react in time. Sasuke dropped Naruto by an inch and punched him in the gut as hard as he could, causing Naruto to vomit.

Sasuke quickly dodged the green liquids and began to chuckle.

 _'If this is the power of the curse-mark, then I can only imagine how powerful I'll be once it's unsealed.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Naruto flew into the large lake that was behind the statues.

 _'Sasuke was never this strong before...it's that mark, it's giving him power.'_ Thought Naruto.

Naruto swam back to the surface of the lake and climbed back onto it, standing.

"Sasuke, you're making a huge mistake. Don't make me beat your ass and take you home!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke seethed, his teammate was always self-righteous and unable to see his own privileges and advantages in life. Sasuke wasn't one to talk entirely and he knew that, he was born good-looking, and was born into the most powerful clan on the face of the Earth. Regardless of who he was, Sasuke never tried to judge others without looking at himself first and that was something Naruto could never do.

Naruto ran, and jumped up to meet Sasuke but Sasuke had already leaped down as well. Naruto sent a wild punch but Sasuke dodged it, sending a strong kick to Naruto's jaw. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's kunai pouch and landed on one of the fingers of the statue.

Things were going amazingly well, better than expected for Sasuke.

A few moments passed by before Naruto re-emerged and took a shuriken out from his holster and threw it at Sasuke. Naruto's aim was never well and Sasuke dodged it with pure ease. Sasuke then threw a kunai at Naruto that moved at insane speeds, forcing the blond to hide behind a rock. Sasuke leaped into the air and threw one kunai, and then threw another, knocking the first one down toward Naruto's head.

The kunai luckily bounced off of his forehead protector.

Naruto was breathing slightly hard. What made this fight different from the others? He fought Orochimaru, he defeated Rokusho Aoi, he defeated Gaara. He beat everyone Sasuke failed to beat and yet facing Sasuke himself seemed far more difficult.

After building up some anger, Naruto jumped from behind the stone and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke saw through this and immediately threw kunai and shuriken with wires attached to them, holding Naruto to the rock.

Naruto began to laugh.

"Sasuke if you follow through with this there's no telling what I'm gonna do to you." Said Naruto.

Sasuke ignored the warning and began to weave signs.

 _'Fire Style : Dragon Flame Jutsu'_

The fire came instantaneously and burned his friend. Sasuke knew that attack wouldn't kill his friend but it would cause some burns. Out of the fire came Naruto, yelling as he tried to punch Sasuke but failed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto from his rear collar and threw him down to the ground beneath the statue. Meeting him in the air, Sasuke sent multiple kicks into Naruto's abdomen, causing him to crash into the ground.

Sasuke landed and threw the kunai pouch back to Naruto.

-X-

The Namikaze family along with the two Sannin were in the IT room, staring into the marble sphere every Hokage used to track members of the village outside the village. Tracking Sasuke's chakra was an impossibility, because something was stopping them. Kushina guessed that because of how dark and twisted it is, the sphere couldn't channel it. Her sensory skills were reliable as an Uzumaki.

However, her son Naruto's chakra was easy to find. The fight wasn't going well for them, Naruto was losing. If only she had been able to train him like she wanted to, but Jiraiya and Minato insisted that training the others was far more important. Not even Sasuke had received proper training, his mother instantly came out of duty and decided not to train her son.

How Sasuke had all of these abilities and taijutsu skills was beyond her.

The others were staring into the ball, watching the fight.

-X-

Naruto was charging Sasuke with as many clones as he could. Sasuke hadn't even activated his Sharingan yet and this fight was still a difficulty. Naruto didn't understand, why was this fight so difficult? Sasuke defeated every single clone with ease.

"What's wrong with you? You defeated every shinobi I failed to beat and yet you still can't beat me." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto charged Sasuke and they got into an intense taijutsu battle. They were both taking an equal amount of hits but damn did Sasuke's hits hurt. One kick sent Naruto flying and Sasuke took advantage of his opportunity.

 _'Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu!'_

The Fire Ball was massive, consuming Naruto and the forest around them.

-X-

Mikoto, returning from an important mission felt as though something was wrong. Something was tugging at her and it all had to do with Sasuke for some reason.

She hoped he, and especially Naruto was alright.

-X-

Naruto was struggling against Sasuke. He was being knocked around and beaten. Now Sasuke was firing up a chidori on that waterfall. Naruto created a Rasengan in response. Sasuke took a suicide dive from the stone he was standing on in the waterfall and landed in the water, causing a massive splash of water.

The two boys charged each other with their attacks and clashed, causing a massive explosion of chakra. Both boys were sent flying backwards by the force of the explosion.

Sasuke managed to stay afloat while Naruto sunk. Realizing where he was, Sasuke looked around for Naruto but stopped once Naruto resurfaced. Now was his chance. Sasuke began weaving signs.

 _'Fire Style : Mystical Flower Flame Technique'_

Naruto dodged the small fireballs but was caught off guard when Sasuke out of blinding speed, plunged a purple chidori through his right shoulder. The two boys crashed into the water, blood adulterating it, turning a small portion of it red. Sasuke's smirk of insanity was a clear sign that he was serious about revenge and that no one could stop him.

Naruto felt his arm going numb. Realistically speaking, he had basically just lost his right arm, never to use it again. Sasuke grabbed his throat with his right hand and squeezed it, crushing the bones therein. Sasuke whispered something inaudible and then decided to thrust the chidori into Naruto's heart.

The attack was stopped.

Naruto tapped into the chakra of the Nine-Tails, refusing to lose this fight. He clenched Sasuke's arm with his own and dug his nails into it. Sasuke's curse-mark then receded and he pulled his arm away from Naruto's. Sasuke was shocked when the wound on Naruto's shoulder was healed and he was finally able to properly speak.

"Sasuke! I swear I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Yelled Naruto, while charging at Sasuke.

They engaged in taijutsu which was completely one-sided in Naruto's favor. Whatever power Naruto had was making him so fast that Sasuke's currently active Sharingan couldn't even read his movements. Kicked into the water Sasuke lied on his back as Naruto was in the air over him. Sasuke panicked and began weaving signs.

 _'Fire Style : Dragon Flame Bomb'_

From Sasuke's mouth emerged four massive, flaming, dragons that Naruto simply charged through. The Fire severely burned through his clothes and landed some marks on his body but they were quickly healed by the Nine-Tails. Naruto landed on Sasuke, pushing him into the water. Naruto began swimming faster than any fish in the water, striking Sasuke left and right.

Sasuke emerged from the water and decided to run onto one of the walls of the valley.

Naruto followed suit and began weaving signs.

 _'Water Style : Water Shark Bomb Jutsu'_

A massive shark came toward Sasuke.

Using his second to last chidori, Sasuke slammed it into the water technique which channeled back to Naruto as a current of lightning, shocking the blond shinobi.

 _'Even when backed into a corner, you're still crafty.'_ Thought Naruto.

Sasuke made a quick counter attack.

 _'Water Style : Water Dragon Jutsu'_

Water dragons emerged from beneath Naruto and began attacking him. The water was insanely dense and cold, enough to knock the wind out of him completely. How Sasuke even knew that technique was beyond him. Sasuke was back on the offensive with his curse-mark in gear, matching Naruto blow for blow and even getting a few hits in.

Naruto caught Sasuke's left arm and swung him right back into one of the cliff wall's of the valley and quickly appeared right in front of him with his arm to Sasuke's neck.

"Snap out of this already you spoiled prick! You can't get everything you want!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke's Sharingan met Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"What do you know you bastard! My father is dead, my brother is a mass murderer, and my mother is distant from me, refusing to help me or do anything for me but yet somehow, she's grown to have a connection with YOU! You're not even family and yet you get the full attention of my only relative that I have with me! You're the son of a Kage and the trainee of a Sannin yet you want to talk about being spoiled?!" Yelled Sasuke, grabbing Naruto by his collar.

"At least you have someone who cares Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto in return.

"Who, my mother?! Everything about me has been done on my own, I feed myself, I clothe myself, I train myself! Everything I do is done for myself and her, by me! Everything I've done in this fight has been through my own hard-work!" Yelled Sasuke, shoving Naruto off of him, causing them to both fall off of the cliff.

They both summoned substitution logs.

"Regardless of how you might feel Sasuke, you need to consider everyone elses feelings before your own. They come first." Said Naruto.

Sasuke truly did love his mother, but he doubted that she felt the same way. Everyone loved Itachi over him, but once things became shaky with his older brother, the attention was shifted to him. He was nothing more than a fail-safe for his brother, and he knew it. Now that their family is gone, Sasuke's mother has still found another person to put above her own son.

Sasuke couldn't turn back, he couldn't turn back to something like that. He loved her, but just...couldn't.

Sasuke's two-tomoed Sharingan began to spin as a third emerged within his eyes.

-X-

The fight was finally over. They clashed with their strongest techniques, under their best transformations, but with the Sharingan and a well placed strike, Sasuke emerged victorious. Due to one of his Fire Jutsu's, the sky became dark and God ray's were shining on the two boys. One final God ray was left that shined directly on the two boys before dissipating.

Sasuke looked down at the blond and had nothing to say. He felt nothing for Naruto. It's now a new beginning for everyone and he has no reason to be sour in the face of victory.

Looking at his waist he realized he hadn't even used his mothers' weapon. Taking the belt off, he left it with Naruto and left the valley when it began to rain.

-X-

Mikoto sensed a foul chakra that felt a lot like her son's. It was blocking out another foul chakra which she recognized very well. It was the Kyuubi's chakra. How her own son had a chakra even darker and far more evil than the Nine-Tails was beyond her imagination.

Ahead of her was the final valley and around it was a forest that was on fire. She ran as fast as she could to the location.

-X-

The scene was finally over. Naruto was unconscious, and the fight was over.

The people in the room were shocked. Naruto actually had the Kyuubi's chakra and on top of that revelation, Sasuke had beaten him. The fight was far different from what they were expecting. Kushina had never trained Naruto, but left Naruto's training to Jiraiya but Sasuke's mother said she refused to train Sasuke because she knew he would use the power for revenge.

Somehow, her son managed to learn a plethora of techniques, even Kakashi's chidori which she didn't remember Sasuke ever learning. However, she was disappointed that Sasuke would be so aggressive with Naruto but it was to be expected, Naruto initiated the fight.

"How did the brat lose? He had the power of the Nine-Tails!" Remarked Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighed, realizing the reality.

"Do you know something, Jiraiya-sensei?" Asked Minato.

"Naruto, along with his siblings have gotten far too accustomed to just throwing a bunch of high-level techniques at their opponents and quickly wrapping up fights. The problem with Sasuke is the fact that he can't do that, he's had to fight normally like every other shinobi and it's increased his skill level in comparison to your kids. Now when you couple Sasuke's battle experience with his Sharingan, it puts Naruto at a disadvantage regardless of the Nine-Tails' power." Explained Jiraiya.

"How do we fix that? They have to be ready to use the Nine-tails power to fight the Akatsuki don't they?" Asked Minato.

"The reality is there is no way to fix it right now. You should be glad that there are only three Sharingan users alive right now, and two have no interest in the Tailed Beasts. As long as the siblings aren't separated, it should be hard for Itachi to handle them all at once with Kyuubi's chakra." Explained Jiraiya.

A silence of understanding invaded the room.

"On top of that.." Jiraiya added.

"What is it?" Asked Kushina.

"Naruto hasn't had any proper training at all. His way of fighting was terrible in that fight, it gave Sasuke multiple chances to end his life. Had we been correct all along about Naruto lacking the Nine-Tails' power, he'd be dead at that Final Valley right now. I don't know what possessed you all to forget Naruto's training, but we can't ignore how sloppy his taijutsu was during that fight. I thought that teaching him the Rasengan was enough, because I assumed you all had been training him all of this time. Basically speaking, your son should be dead." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya's words stung, he had never been the type to be that blunt but Naruto's parents realized how true his words were.

"Hopefully, when Kakashi returns with Naruto, we can figure out how to recover on all of his lost time that he should have spent training. I'll take him for three years time, and train him. I'll leave the training of the others to you guys." Said Jiraiya.

"Three years? Jiraiya that's quite a while." Said Tsunade.

"Three years is enough time, it's when Akatsuki starts it's move." Answered Jiraiya.

-X-

Mikoto emerged from the forest and landed at the platform of rock beneath the Shodai. Kakashi was already there with Pakkun, with Naruto in his arms.

"Mikoto-san?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's me. What happened here? Was Sasuke here?" Asked Mikoto.

"Yeah, he was here. Naruto and Sasuke fought." Replied Kakashi.

Mikoto looked at Naruto's sleeping form. There was a hole in the right shoulder area of his jacket, and the rest of his clothes were burned up and torn.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Sasuke used the chidori on Naruto, and he used a lot of Fire Techniques as well. As far as I know, I had never taught Sasuke my technique and he always told me that you never trained him. How he knew any elemental ninjutsu is beyond me."

Mikoto was furious that her son would do something like this. Abandon the village and then try to kill his own friend. But then again, when she thought about it...she hardly knew her son. When he was a toddler he was her whole world, when her older son and her husband became more focused on their work, Sasuke was always there, offering to help with dishes and reading with her. He had even picked up on her habit of eating pepperoni snacks.

Soon, the relationship between the clan and the village became shaky and she herself became the distant one, leaving Sasuke in a house full of people he hardly knew but were related to.

As a shinobi she knew she shouldn't cry, but the thought of hardly knowing her son scared her into tears. Fugaku would be disappointed in her. She had gotten so close to Kushina's son Naruto, that she forgot about her own flesh and blood that was always in the house, checking on her. Whenever she saw Sasuke it was like looking in a mirror and yet she hardly knew someone that was so close to her.

Somehow, she was proud though, proud that despite the difficulties, Sasuke managed to come this far on his own. But now, she had to stop him, stop him from getting to Orochimaru.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm going to look for my son, you can take Naruto back to the village." Replied Mikoto.

Before she could leave, Kakashi had thrown a belt with a blade at her. She caught it and realized it was her sword. Somehow, Sasuke had gotten a hold of it.

"Sasuke had it but didn't use it." Said Pakkun.

She thanked the two and left in pursuit of her son.

Both shinobi missed another person, hiding in the trees with an orange flaming mask.

-X-

As Sasuke was walking, he was still stuck in his Curse mark stage two, unable to return to his normal form for some time. He would be flying to Orochimaru by now, but he was far too tired and injured to run or fly.

In front of him formed a vortex and a person emerged from it. It was a masked man with a robe.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it's nice to finally meet you." Said the masked shinobi.

-X-

 **Review and follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke cursed his luck. He just got through a fight more intense than any of his previous battles and now some man with a mask was confronting him. His luck was really shitty.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

The man pulled off his hood, revealing his midnight black hair with slight blue tints. Sasuke activated his Sharingan with the light amount of chakra he had left, and got into the best fighting stance he could get in. Sasuke wasn't sure if this was a genjutsu or not, but he could swear on his own Sharingan that the man before him shared his blood based on the eye he could see through the mask.

"There's no need to fight, I'm only here to talk." Said the man, reaching to remove his mask.

Sasuke refused to drop his stance.

The man completely removed his mask, showing two Sharingan eyes and a half scarred face. His hair was short and the same color as Sasuke's.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke. He cursed as he felt the curse-mark recede and his Sharingan deactivate.

"My name is Obito Uchiha, I'm a survivor of the Uchiha massacre. I'm here to give you an offer." Said Obito.

Sasuke eyed the man suspiciously but nodded, willing to listen.

"In exchange for your loyalty, I'll give you power. I have an organization you see, but in order to receive any training from me you'll need to do missions for me and follow my every move. I can give you the power to kill your brother." Explained Obito.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And why should I believe an inch of shit coming from your mouth?" Asked Sasuke.

"I survived the Uchiha massacre without being spared. That should be enough evidence to prove that I have the strength you desire. All I ask is that you give me your loyalty. I could use an extra pair of Sharingan on my side." Said Obito.

"If you couldn't kill Itachi then, why should I trust you right now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Do you really believe I stayed the same since then? That I haven't been augmenting my abilities ever since then?" Asked Obito.

Sasuke realized the man had a point.

"And what of Orochimaru?" Asked Sasuke.

"He doesn't have the Sharingan, he can't teach you everything Itachi knows. He tried taking your brothers' eyes and yet he failed time and time again, which is why he wants your body. In the face of our blood-line limit, Orochimaru is hardly a factor." Explained Obito.

Feeling a wracking pain in his left shoulder, Sasuke fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He looked up to his older cousin and nodded, accepting the offer.

-X-

Mikoto returned to the village, having failed to retrieve her son. She shuddered in the shower, knowing that her son was in the hands of a man as evil and cruel as Orochimaru. She slammed her fists into the wall and cried. There was no one she could talk to, no one who knew Sasuke better than she did. The fact that someone like that could be out there made her pull her hair.

She got out of the shower and put on her Jonin flak uniform and went to the hospital to see the children that tried to save her son from darkness. She had every reason to thank them and their parents. Entering the hospital, everyone had looks of pity for her. Her family was wiped out along with her beloved husband, her son was behind it all, and now her youngest, her Sasuke...he ran off to Orochimaru.

But was Sasuke really hers?

She entered the many rooms of the kids, thanking them and their parents, receiving mixed reactions from the relatives. Some reactions were that of anger and that of pity and understanding. The last room she hadn't visited was that of Neji Hyuga's. She knocked on the door before it was opened by Hiashi Hyuga.

"You may come in." Said the man.

The man took a seat in the chair before Neji who had woken up at the sound of someone at the door. Mikoto took a seat before Neji and quickly asked for forgiveness from the young Hyuga. The boy did something she didn't believe was possible for him. He smiled.

"You shouldn't ask for forgiveness, I did what needed to be done. Your son is my friend, he helped me along the way with the problems I had with my family and gave me inspiration. If it weren't for his words to me, I might have lost the fight of my life." Explained Neji.

"What do you mean? Can you tell me some things about my son?" She asked.

Neji turned to his uncle and he quickly understood what Neji wanted and left the room.

"Sasuke led me to understanding. He showed me that destiny didn't exist and that we all had a path to choose. He told me that I could change the way of my clan and that he would be at my side if I ever needed help. When he left I knew it was something that was going to happen, he never told me but he made subtle hints that he knew I would pick up on easily." Neji explained.

"What...what was he like?" She asked, completely embarrassed to ask such a question.

"He was polite, but didn't show that side to strangers or his teammates. To me, Kakashi, and Gai-sensei he was very respectful and learned a lot from Gai-sensei and myself. My clan grew fond of him, especially Hiashi's younger daughter, however I'm sure Hinata isn't a very big fan of Sasuke right now. Rock Lee and Gai-sensei were his inspirations, at least that's what he told me." Explained Neji.

 _'He still retained that kindness deep inside..'_ Thought Mikoto.

"What about Naruto?" Asked Mikoto.

She didn't fail to notice the narrowing of the Hyuga's lavender eyes.

"Sasuke's feelings toward him are hard to understand. As far as I understand he doesn't like Naruto, and he sometimes spoke ill of him and the relationship you both had. Whatever it is you two have going on, it did in fact torture Sasuke emotionally, but before my eyes he couldn't hide his feelings. Sasuke trained hard, day in and day out, but Naruto out of nowhere managed to pass him in terms of skill and respect in the village. Coupled with the loss he faced against his older brother recently, I'd imagine his feelings toward Naruto were not the best." Explained Neji.

Mikoto could only nod, she didn't have much to say.

"Regardless I'm proud of my friend." Said Neji, looking out the window.

"You're proud? He betrayed the village." Mikoto asked, dumbfounded.

"Between you and I Mikoto-san, there are some ties stronger than the village. It's something I learned from your son." Said Neji, turning back to her.

That was something her husband told her sons very often, but it seemed only one took it to heart.

She supposed she herself was proud of her son as well. Despite making the mistake of never teaching him anything like Itachi, Sasuke managed to become a well-rounded shinobi. His bingo-book entry put him as an A-Rank Criminal that should be approached with caution due to his Sharingan. Another thing she never knew was that Sasuke had tapped into the gift of his ancestors; The Sharingan. Sasuke had mastered a plethora of Fire Jutsu's that were in his room. After having Kakashi and Pakkun check them out it was clear that someone had left them there for Sasuke to master.

It would explain the nights Sasuke spent in the Forest Death. Saying he had a training partner of sorts.

Then there was the chidori.

Her children were both just full of surprises. Both of them fought strongly for what they believed in, but it was time she did the same like their father did. She needs to retrieve her son. Right now she isn't powerful enough but with enough training, she should be strong enough to take down Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, I'm coming for you." Muttered Mikoto.

"He's waiting for you." Replied Neji.

The woman blushed and thanked the young Hyuga for his time.

-X-

 _Five Weeks Later_

After making it to the hideout of his relative, Sasuke was given a robe and was wrapped in bandages that he would heal. After being given some pills, Sasuke's healing quickly moved, allowing him to return to at least 95% in five weeks. In this weeks he began his training with Obito, in which he was taught all about the Sharingan. For an Uchiha, having the Sharingan allows you to process information days ahead, literally speaking, when other's live two days an Uchiha with their Kekkei Genkai live three.

Sasuke, as training, keeps his Sharingan active for at least 5 hours a day. It's a tad bit annoying, seeing everything in red and in slow-motion but everything is seen in it's glory with the Sharingan due to it's ability to see the smallest details of anything. With the Sharingan activated for that long, Sasuke is basically living days ahead of everyone else besides his mother, brother, and his new-found relative Obito.

Along with the training of his eyes, he was taught a plethora of jutsu and methods of increasing his chakra reserves. His kenjutsu training had just started a week ago which he was very good at.

Sasuke was currently meditating in his room of the hideout before hearing a knock on the door.

Answering the door, Sasuke saw a green-eyed man with bronze skin in a dark cloak beside Obito. The man had a mask covering the lower half of his face and stitches on his arms.

"Sasuke, I have a mission for you. For this mission you'll have a partner, his name is Kakuzu. I'm sending you both out to collect a bounty, a really high one as well. If you can get this bounty, it will help the funding of my organization and put a bit of money in your pocket. I don't want you rusting up in here because training and actual combat are two different things." Said Obito.

"Where is this mission?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's in the Land of Waves." Replied Obito.

-X-

Hours after arriving in their destination, the two shinobi approached a large bridge and they read the kanji.

 _The Great Naruto Bridge_

"Funny, you weren't given the honor of having a bridge named after you and yet you beat the shinobi who did." Kakuzu tonelessly said.

Sasuke gave his usual grunt.

"There is also a rumor surrounding the country that you personally killed Zabuza." Said Kakuzu.

"Really?" Replied Sasuke.

Kakuzu nodded after pulling out the bingo-book and showing Sasuke his own page.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_**

 ** _Former shinobi of Konohagakure, former shinobi by way of desertion._**

 ** _Kills : Zabuza Momochi_**

 ** _Abilities : Extremely talented in Fire Techniques, knowing more than ten different fire jutsu's and proficient in Water Style, a reflection of his older brother Itachi. Has almost perfect use of the A-Rank assassination technique, the chidori. Taijutsu is low Jonin level._**

 ** _Kekkei Genkai : Sharingan_**

 ** _Warning : Full abilities are not completely known and should be approached with caution. High probability of being in the company of Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin._**

Sasuke squinted his eyes at the third part of the Bingo Book and shrugged. If it meant less people would try to confront him then fine. The truth was that he hadn't killed Zabuza, but Konoha wasn't entirely responsible for Bingo Book files and they could easily change given new information from any slightly reliable source.

"Regardless of what your bingo-book might say, you need to get rid of that crest on your back. I don't need people tracing our tracks in order to capture you." Said Kakuzu.

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Go to the markets and see if you can buy some proper clothes, I'm going to get a hotel room." Said Kakuzu.

"I don't think a hotel room will be necessary for me. There's someone here in the area that can give me a place to stay." Replied Sasuke.

"Alright then, but don't get caught up in the nostalgia, we have a mission to complete. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon." Said Kakuzu.

Sasuke nodded and the two crossed the bridge and went their separate ways after entering the city.

-X-

Sasuke was having a hard time finding the right shirt. He normally would have any new shirt embroidered with his family symbol but Kakuzu told him that it would be a liability rather than a help. He found a blue high-collared shirt but then looked at the size and it was a little too big. Just great. Shopping had never felt so ridiculous before. In the past, he could always take one of his older brother's shirts that he wore as a younger teen and just wear that.

Settling for the shirt, Sasuke felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around.

"Mom?" Said the young Uchiha before covering his mouth, recognizing the person before him.

Tsunami; Tazuna's daughter.

"Uh, hello Sasuke!" Said the dark haired woman nervously.

Sasuke ran his hand through his now slightly longer hair which made Tsunami blush.

"Hello Tsunami, forgive me, you just resemble my mother a lot." Said Sasuke.

"Oh no it's okay, we all have our mistakes. However, it is really good to see you again. I've missed you and your little team ever since you guys came and saved Wave Country from Gato." Said Tsunami with a light smile.

Sasuke and Tsunami had a bit of a back and forth conversation until she began to wonder why he was here.

"Are you shopping Sasuke?" Asked Tsunami.

"Yeah, you could call it that, but I can't find a shirt that's my size at all so I'm a little conflicted." Said Sasuke.

"I could sew you one if you'd like, before you came and cleansed the city, I had to sew clothes rather than just buy them due to how expensive the clothes themselves were in comparison to the fabric used to make them."

"Yes, that would be nice." Sasuke replied and the two left to her home.

On the way there, Sasuke noticed how long her hair had gotten, and how beautiful it was. She and him shared the same midnight blue hair color that was usually only restricted to member's of the Uchiha Clan, which made him wonder about who her mother was because there was no way Tazuna carried the same blood as him. She had also put on a bit of weight, making her a bit thicker but even more desirable. He could see the frame of her juicy butt in the skirt and the perking of her breasts through her shirt.

Sasuke had convinced enough people that he wasn't interested in the other sex but this was far from the truth. His peers, specifically Sakura and Ino, were far too anorexic for his tastes. Naruto's mother Kushina...God was she a fine woman. She was a little chunky but not enough to make a double-chin. All the fat went to the right parts of her body.

In his thoughts he got lost before they ended up right at her house, which wasn't her past home at all but an apartment building. They entered the building and finally entered her home which was nice and modest.

Sasuke respectfully took off his shoes and bowed and then a thought hit him.

"Your son, Inari, where is he?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh, he's on a building trip with his grandpa, they'll be back soon." Replied the woman, turning around with a smile.

The thought of the two men of the house leaving such a breathtaking woman, a civilian no less, by herself at home made his eye twitch. Nothing may have happened yet but it didn't mean that some creep wasn't going to follow her home to try and harm her.

Sasuke took a seat at the table and took his shirt off. While he clearly drifted off into thought, Tsunami looked back at his toned body and then mentally disciplined herself for thinking of Sasuke in such a way.

Tsunami decided to have a serious talk with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where's your teammates and sensei?" Asked Tsunami.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and after a few seconds of reading her tone, he realized that she was possibly aware of his defection.

"Not with me." Replied Sasuke.

Tsunami took a seat in front of Sasuke.

"I heard about what happened you know. I even know that there's a bounty on your head placed by Konoha." Said Tsunami.

"And?" Asked Sasuke.

This was the Sasuke she remembered. Silent, and with blunt conversation.

"Inari and Tazuna weren't happy when they heard that you had beaten Naruto and left him in the middle of nowhere." Said Tsunami.

Sasuke recognized this as her passive aggressive way of saying that she was also upset with his actions.

"You don't have to defend yourself, I did enough research on who you are in order to figure out what happened." Said Tsunami, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"What do you know?" Asked Sasuke.

"You are a member of a clan, a really ancient one. Your clan was considered the strongest clan in the world for hundreds of years and came to be considered an army due to it's strength. Your people possessed a genetic ability called the Sharingan and you have a strong affinity for fire abilities. My son told me about how you were breathing fire like a maniac in the Mist-shinobi's ice-prison. When I was helping your sensei recover, I saw the Sharingan and he told me all about it and the connection you have to it. After some more reading I found out that your clan is extinct because your brother wiped them out besides you and another Uchiha. I'm assuming that you left for revenge, right?" Asked Tsunami.

Sasuke nodded, looking Tsunami dead in the eyes.

"Well I can't blame you, I feel some pain." Said Tsunami as one eye became a one-tomoed Sharingan.

Sasuke gasped and stared at her, activating his own three-tomoed Sharingan to make sure it wasn't a genjutsu.

"That's why you look like..." Sasuke trailed.

"An Uchiha. I always saw in books describing your clan that your physical appearance was dominant but your bloodline trait wasn't." Remarked Tsunami.

"You say 'my' clan as if you aren't one of us." Said Sasuke.

"Forgive me but I hardly know much about...our people." Said Tsunami.

Sasuke sighed, wondering how many other survivors there could be out there besides Tsunami, Obito, and Inari.

"Well, do you know of the Sage Of Six Paths?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, who is that?" Replied Tsunami.

"He's considered the God of this world and the founder of the shinobi creed, well at least to the majority of the world that is. He didn't create the shinobi way of life, that was created by his son, who is supposedly our ancestor. After some sort of family incident, our ancestor died, leaving a son behind and he founded our clan on his own. After that we discovered that a stone carving was left behind for us by the Sage and from then we derived secrets that would save our clan. Soon after, we became involved in a long feud with a clan named the Senju of the Forest which lasted until the founding of the village. The estimation of the conflict's time is at least nine-hundred years." Explained Sasuke.

"Then what happened?" Asked Tsunami.

"We founded the village with the Senju and the First Hokage was voted as leader. My ancestor Madara decided that the Uchiha would be in danger if we didn't lead the village and he fought with Hashirama Senju at the Final Valley which is the location in which the fight between Naruto and I took place." Said Sasuke.

"Where is Madara now?" Asked Tsunami.

"Dead. He's dead along with the other founders. Their students are still alive though." Said Sasuke.

A bit of silence passed.

"Isn't this a little bad though?" Asked Tsunami.

Sasuke rose his eyebrow.

"You're technically sullying the clan name by deserting the village. If you ever decide to revive the Uchiha Clan, you couldn't do it back at your home because you would be viewed as traitors bound to betray them again." Explained Tsunami.

Sasuke hadn't thought of it that way but she was right. If he were to ever restore his clan in the literal sense, then returning home wouldn't be a proper option.

"You are right." Sasuke remarked.

"So do you really plan on reviving your clan?" Asked Tsunami.

It was an obvious yes. His brother was completely out of the picture and his cousin Obito was ambiguous and spoke rarely. His mother was a female and he didn't like the idea of her copulating with someone that wasn't his father so that was out of the question.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well with all that grim talk aside, can you tell me what you're up to now?" Asked Tsunami.

"No, I'm afraid not. If I were by myself it would be easier, but I don't know where your loyalty would lie. Would it lie with one of your only other family members besides your father and son? Or would it lie with the village that successfully freed your country from poverty and corruption?" Said Sasuke.

Sasuke made a fair point.

"Heh, well you are clever Sasuke. I'll cook and sew up your shirt." Said Tsunami.

-X-

Jiraiya had finally caught up with the Akatsuki and had to relay his new information to the Hokage. Minato and his wife were in the room when he entered through the window.

"Minato, I have some serious news." Said Jiraiya.

"What is it now?" Said Minato with fear. He just finished signing hundreds of papers and his hand was sore. On top of that, his wife was nagging him about the siblings having arguments and fights. Couldn't this job be slightly easier?

"The Akatsuki just went on the move in Wave Country. My spies report that Sasuke is with one of their most dangerous members." Explained Jiraiya.

"What?! Sasuke is supposed to be with Orochimaru! And plus, Itachi is in the Akatsuki!" Exclaimed Kushina.

Minato's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure tiredness and annoyance.

"I don't know what happened when Sasuke tried to make it to Orochimaru, but he was clearly intercepted on the way there. By whom I don't know, but I would imagine that they've covered their tracks concerning their recruitment of Sasuke and were careful to hide the fact that they are the Akatsuki." Explained Jiraiya.

"What are we to do then? Sending one of our current shinobi after the Akatsuki would be dangerous." Said Minato.

"What about one of our high Jonin? We won't get another chance like this to take them down one by one while they're separated." Replied Jiraiya.

"Guy is really our strongest ninja but he's currently on a mission. All we have now is Kakashi and Asuma." Said Minato.

Jiraiya nodded.

Minato sighed and sent two messenger hawks, hoping this wouldn't result in anything more damaging to the village's psyche.

-X-

After eating a full heavy meal with lots of spices, Sasuke felt stuffed. He hadn't had a meal like this since his brother cooked for him when they were young. He was feeling a little tired after drinking some soda along with his amazing meal.

"Thank you Tsunami, I haven't felt this comfortable in a long time." Said Sasuke with a smile.

Tsunami blushed and giggled, pushing her hair behind her ear as Sasuke was lying down on the floor. She moved over to him and rested his head on her lap, playing with his dark midnight-blue locks.

"You really are beautiful you know." Said Tsunami.

Sasuke's face turned red as he sat up.

"I hear that often, I heard it too often but hearing it from another Uchiha, a female...that's special to me." Said Sasuke.

Resting his arm and head on her shoulder, he snuggled up to her neck as he fell asleep. Tsunami with as much strength as she could muster, took Sasuke and laid him down in her bed.

-X-

Sasuke heard the sound of things breaking and the cries of a woman. He threw the covers off of his bed and swung the door open, hitting his foot he cursed his brother. Sasuke ran through the hallway and in the living room he found two men beating and groping Tsunami. The fight was quick and brutal. Sasuke's beating was so cruel that one of the men's face was swollen to the point of rearrangement. The other man kept vomiting due to the extreme kicks to his abdomen.

Sasuke looked over to Tsunami, seeing her swollen bruised and bloodied lip and two black eyes which caused his Sharingan to activate as he returned his attention to the criminal that he was beating. Sasuke wrapped his hands around the man's neck after activating the curse mark and he could see the man's face go from pale to purple. Looking into his eyes he placed the man under genjutsu which caused him to scream and squirm.

Tsunami was terrified, she tried to hold herself into the corner of the couch, crying due to being violated and beaten.

Sasuke dragged the two men out into the hallway of the apartment building and violently broke their limbs. The curse-mark truly did influence his decisions. After his handiwork was done he closed the door and locked it. He ran to Tsunami and pulled her hands down from her face, staring into her one Sharingan with his two own.

She was afraid to embrace him but he pulled her into him anyways. He was too strong for her to resist.

Sasuke took out his palm and weaved at least ten signs, and activated his mystical palm technique.

Obito taught it to him in order to deal with light wounds in battle, this should suffice to help Tsunami.

The woman's wounds didn't disappear but he knew that the extreme pain did.

Sasuke picked her up and carried her to her bed. Creating a shadow-clone to keep a watch on the door, he climbed into the bed with Tsunami. She was shivering and her body was cold. Sasuke took off his shirt and pulled her toward him.

She was trying to hide her face. Sasuke didn't blame her, but a bruised up face wasn't going to stop him from being concerned about her.

-X-

Kakashi and Asuma made their way to the Land Of Water, Kakashi in the hopes of recovering his student, and Asuma to protect the village from the Akatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're leaving?" Asked Tsunami.

Sasuke pitied her, she was bruised all over. He sighed and weaved at least fourteen signs. Next to him a flame formed, creating a clone of himself. The explosion clone is the hidden clone jutsu of the Uchiha Clan, and took hundreds of lives in all three Great Ninja Wars. Using the fire chakra of the user, and indestructible clone can be created by the user that can only detonate upon the will of the creator.

"I'm going to leave this clone with you. It cannot be destroyed without my own will. This clone is basically me, but not the real physical me. It contain's all of my thought's, feelings, and personality traits so you're still next to me, just not _this_ me." Said Sasuke.

She nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back." Said Sasuke.

-X-

Sasuke looked around in the city with his hand in his pocket, looking for Kakuzu until he felt a pat on the shoulder.

"We're being tailed." Said Kakuzu.

 _'A hello would have sufficed? Maybe a what's up?'_ Thought Sasuke.

"By who exactly?" Asked Sasuke.

"Konoha, presumably your sensei and another A-Ranked shinobi, top-Jonin I'm assuming. In fact, the other shinobi is the man we're after." Said Kakuzu.

"What does he look like?" Asked Sasuke.

"Black hair, black eyes, brown-ish skin. He uses odd chakra-blades and wears an odd white cloth on his clothes." Said Kakuzu.

Sasuke recognized the appearance. Asuma Sarutobi.

"You brought me along to kill Asuma Sarutobi? I'm not exactly that skilled.." Muttered Sasuke.

"That's hardly my concern. If you value your survival and the training you're getting, you'll kill him." Said Kakuzu.

Sasuke just grunted. He couldn't handle Kakashi, and he doubted that he could handle Asuma either. Obito gave him jutsu's but he hadn't enough time to train in all of them. He started to become a little uneasy. His Sharingan was better than Kakashi's, that was a given, the real deal is always stronger than a mere copy-cat. However, Kakashi had massive amounts of techniques under his arsenal...

That's it!

 _'In so many missions, I've seen hundreds of techniques used by Kakashi and other shinobi. This should work just fine.'_ Thought Sasuke. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and his eyes began to spin as he dug through his memories, decoding them and unlocking new techniques.

Hundreds and hundreds of abilities unlocked in mere seconds. Sasuke thanked the God's for being born an Uchiha.

-X-

"Naruto, don't forget your book!" Reminded Kushina.

Naruto grumbled under his breath. He didn't really like his family and only ever considered Jiraiya and Mikoto people of family material. He felt bad for Mikoto, having lost her son to Orochimaru and to revenge. But that's what this whole trip is about; getting strong enough to protect his comrades and keep his village safe.

Hopefully, once this is all said and done, he can come back home and start a family..ideally with Mikoto.

Reaching for Jiraiya's novel, he shoved it in his bag before walking to the front door where his younger brother Menma was standing. He couldn't stand the red-headed son-of-a-whore.

"What do you want?" Asked Naruto.

"Good luck, you'll need it. You and the loser Uchiha looked hilarious on that crystal-ball in that fight, it was pathetic, a pathetic excuse for a fight between two shinobi." Said Menma.

"Do you have room to talk? You've been getting breast-fed all of your skills since day one. Have you even won without Kyuubi's chakra?" Asked Naruto.

Menma spat on Naruto's shoes and when Naruto looked down he was slapped. Naruto grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it with all his might, blue eyes met violet as Menma was trying to writhe his hand away. Naruto had to thank Sasuke and his brother for the Uchiha stare, it was beautiful, the most terrifying yet empty stare you could give someone to scare them.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Said Naruto, opening the door and leaving the house.

While walking, Naruto heard Kushina yelling about foul language to which Naruto just mocked her.

-X-

Sasuke and Kakuzu waited in a clearing far from the city until a kunai strapped with a paper-bomb landed between them. Both missing-nin separated, allowing the bomb to go off without harming them. Sasuke readied his kunai while Kakuzu readied his detachable arm.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakuzu, you should both surrender that you may be taken back to the Hidden Leaf to face the punishments necessary for your crimes." Said Kakashi, appearing from a shunshin alongside Asuma.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, giving his sensei the look of "are you serious?".

"Eh, it's protocol." Said Kakashi, removing his hand from his pocket.

"I'm not going back." Muttered Sasuke.

"I figured that when you abandoned your only family member back at the Leaf." Replied Kakashi.

Kakashi's comment struck a nerve with Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to weave signs for a jutsu Asuma was familiar with.

 _'Shadow Possession Jutsu'_

"So, you've stolen one of your comrades' techniques." Said Asuma.

Sasuke had no response and Kakuzu disappeared, reappearing behind Asuma and wrapping his wires around his throat with his detachable arm. Kakashi escaped the shadow possession technique due to Sasuke's slightly lower chakra pool. Asuma took out one of his blades and cut the wire that was strangling him and escaped the possession technique as well.

Sasuke realized Kakashi was gone and activated his Sharingan, an arm from below popped out and Sasuke panicked, activating the lightning chakra in his body. To his surprise, lightning chakra was released from his body, shocking Kakashi's arm. Sasuke began weaving signs.

 _'Earth Style : Plateau Rising'_

From the earth rose a plateau, with Kakashi on the surface.

"So you've learned new techniques huh?" Mused Kakashi, pulling his headband up to reveal his Sharingan.

"What do you expect to do with that besides copy my techniques Kakashi? I'm the real thing, a fake is just that...an imitation." Replied Sasuke.

Kakashi didn't respond and charged at Sasuke, the height advantage was a real difficulty for Sasuke to overcome, but Kakashi's moves were easy to read. Kakashi sent a kick toward Sasuke's head who then ducked and swept Kakashi's leg. Sasuke retreated in order to gain proper distance.

"You've improved your taijutsu, and your Sharingan is complete." Said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't miss Kakashi's eye-smile. Sasuke smirked in return and fired off his own technique.

 _'Fire Style : Mythical Fire Flame Technique'_

Kakashi did exactly what Sasuke was hoping for and jumped over the Fire Jutsu. Kakashi mentally cursed, remembering that this technique was a diversionary technique used by the Uchiha clan and was never meant as a head-on attack. Sasuke in full speed appeared before Kakashi in mid-air with a purple chidori in-hand and stabbed Kakashi through the chest with it. Kakashi then became a log.

 _'Substitution, damn.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself being put into a full-nelson as he landed and he himself substituted. That was one thing that came in handy, a substitution jutsu requiring no hand-seals.

Sasuke looked around, and couldn't find Kakashi. After a few moments a phantom appeared soon taking on a physical form; Itachi. Sasuke's first instinct wast to grab Itachi by the throat and finally end his twisted quest for revenge but his Sharingan alerted him, showing that this was a mere illusion. Sasuke calmed himself and tried to sense Kakashi's chakra.

Again, a hand reached from the ground and Sasuke swiped at it with a kunai, cutting the half of his sensei's middle-finger off. Sasuke felt half-bad about it, but this was a fight. Kakashi emerged from the ground and tried to stop the bleeding with the mystical palm. Sasuke took this chance and threw multiple shuriken at his sensei who dodged them easily.

Sasuke rushed his sensei with a kunai and Kakashi went to grab his own before realizing that his lack of a proper middle-finger destroyed his ability to properly grasp the kunai. Sasuke with the right timing, leaped and kneed his sensei in the chest and tried swiping at his throat before Kakashi stopped Sasuke's attack with his left hand. Sasuke jumped over Kakashi's arm and with one hand began weaving signs.

 _'Fire Style : Flame Thrower Technique'_

Sasuke let out a roar of flames, but in time Kakashi managed to move from point blank range. Some of the fire caught his the area around his Sharingan eye, dulling the vision.

Kakashi was getting annoyed at this point. Sasuke was different and wasn't pulling any punches, if he's going to bring Sasuke back, he has to pull out the stops necessary.

Kakashi with one hand began weaving signs.

 _'Earth Style : Earth Bullets'_

From the ground emerged large stones that flew at Sasuke. Sasuke responded with his own technique.

 _'Earth Style : Earth Wall'_

A large wall of earth formed in front of Sasuke, protecting him from Kakashi's attack. In fact, the mud wall was a technique he copied from Kakashi. Sasuke decided to use the head-hunter jutsu this time. Sasuke went underground and once under Kakashi's position, stuck out half of his body and let out a water prison jutsu from his mouth and quickly made an explosion clone to hold the copy ninja.

He truly had to thank Zabuza for that one.

Kakashi was truly dumbfounded. He'd been outsmarted by his own student and was somewhat proud as well.

-X-

Sasuke arrived to where Kakuzu and Asuma supposedly went off to, only to find his teammate slowly cracking the neck of the Konoha shinobi with his hand. The playing around ended when Kakuzu completely snapped the mans neck, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head while wide open. Kakuzu turned to Sasuke.

"Activate your Sharingan." Said Kakuzu.

Sasuke did as asked despite not knowing why it was necessary.

"Now I know you're not a transformation technique. Did you truly defeat Kakashi, or did he escape?" Asked Kakuzu, throwing Asuma's body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You could hear the mans neck crack even after death.

"He's in my water-prison jutsu, it took me a few minutes to find you so he could be dead or suffocating." Replied Sasuke.

Kakuzu gave him the look of "take us there" so Sasuke shunshined them to where Kakashi is. Upon arrival, the Sasuke clone was no longer present and neither was Kakashi. Sasuke made mental contact with the clone, realizing that Kakashi had somehow escaped. Sasuke detonated the clone, hoping it would stop Kakashi.

"What did you just do?" Asked Kakuzu.

"I detonated my clone, wherever Kakashi is he won't be moving long distances for a while. We don't need to follow him, we came here for Asuma." Replied Sasuke.

Kakuzu just grunted and the two shinobi left the area.

-X-

Sasuke knocked on the door again, getting impatient. The door slowly creaked open, revealing Tsunami in a bathrobe. Sasuke pushed the door open and walked in.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sasuke, cupping her face on instinct.

The woman nodded, relieved that Sasuke was back. She was so confused on what to do, tell him how she felt or wad it all up. Sasuke on the other hand just by looking at her, without the Sharingan, could tell that something was bothering her despite her attempt to hide it. She was good, but not good enough, maybe if she was a complete Uchiha, hiding her emotions would be easier.

"Something's eating at you, what is it? Are you afraid that someone else will come back and harm you?" Asked Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door and locked it, and turned back to Tsunami. She nodded immediately. Sasuke sighed. He didn't have many relatives left, but Tsunami was a different case. She was beautiful, had the body of a perfect woman, and she was an Uchiha, albeit one of thinned blood. For some reason, she made him feel comfortable so he decided to push further.

"I can't stay here in Wave, but I can take you with me." Said Sasuke.

Tsunami shook her head.

"I have to stay. My father and son will be back soon and I can't just up and leave without them knowing or following me to the new location." Replied Tsunami.

Sasuke bit his finger and weaved signs for the summoning technique. Sasuke placed the hawk under hypnosis with his Sharingan.

"Relay my genjutsu message to Inari." Muttered Sasuke.

In a poof of smoke the bird disappeared.

"You really want me to come with you?" Asked Tsunami.

"You aren't safe here at all, with or without your son and father. Where I am is probably much safer, safer than you'd imagine." Said Sasuke.

Tsunami wanted to be safe, but socialization was important. She couldn't just live somewhere "safe" without any friends.

"I'd love to be safe Sasuke, with you. But..I can't go somewhere where there aren't any people. You're a missing-nin, there's no way you could be somewhere like a village, it'd be too dangerous for you." Replied Sasuke.

Tsunami's first comment struck Sasuke a little but he had to convince her.

"I promise, where we're going is just like wave, or any other city. You'll be just fine there and there will be plenty of people to meet. I promise on the blood we share." Said Sasuke.

-X-

It was raining out, a little bit of a coincidence considering where they're going. Sasuke had Tsunami clutched tight to him due to how cold it was and his own naturally high body temperature, courtesy of his inherent fire nature. Kakuzu told him that he didn't care how long it took, just get back to the Hidden Rain. So Sasuke decided to take advantage of that opportunity and take Tsunami with him.

Once they were deep enough into Fire Country Sasuke decided to stop and set up camp. He created an earth dome with small holes on the ceiling of it so when they started a fire they wouldn't kill themselves.

"I suppose I'll just get a deer or something.." Muttered Sasuke to himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Is there any way that I can help?" Asked Tsunami.

Sasuke thought about it but to be honest she couldn't help at all. She was a civilian, regardless of whether she had a Sharingan.

"I'm sorry, but not right now. Leave everything to me, you fed me and gave me a place to stay. I'll help you survive out here." Replied Sasuke.

Sasuke went out hunting and was instantly reminded of memories with him and his father, hunting. His father was the first to teach him how to use a bow and arrow and how to track animals. He may not have had a bow and arrow now, but the Sharingan was a great tool for tracking the trail of an animal just fine.

After an hour of tracking, Sasuke found a stag. He used his kunai, shuriken, and wires to trap the animal and then gave it a quick death through slitting it's throat. Hefting the deer over his shoulder, he dashed back to the camp. He found Tsunami in the earth dome sleeping but shivering. Sasuke created a clone to skin and cook the deer while he kept Tsunami warm. After an hour the food was ready so Sasuke woke Tsunami up.

"Sasuke..?" Asked the woman.

He brushed the hair from her eyes, making her blush and he told her the food was ready.

The two raven-haired individuals sat and ate in quiet silence. Tsunami wasn't very used to eating foods without spices and seasonings but Sasuke was obviously used to it due to being a ninja. Tsunami decided that there were some things she wanted to know about Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where did you get the power to leave the leaf?" Asked Tsunami.

Sasuke finished chewing and swallowing before looking at Tsunami. For a few seconds he simply stared at her and then sighed.

"It's a long story. In the village, I had a friend from another clan that used their eyes in combat. We both trained and practiced with one another in secret in order to increase our power, and to achieve our goals. He isn't allowed to learn techniques outside of the Hidenjutsu from his clan, but he and I worked together to develop different ninjutsu's." Said Naruto.

Tsunami pulled up her knees and folded her arms over them.

"There's more to it right?" Asked Tsunami.

"A man named Orochimaru placed a seal on my neck. It's called the Cursed Seal, but he gave me the strongest one, the Cursed Seal Of Heaven. With that power, the Sharingan, and the jutsu's that I learned, defeating Naruto was easier than I thought it would be." Replied Sasuke.

"Hm. Do you miss your team at all? It's not like people to just leave their home like that. Even to avenge someone close to them." Replied Tsunami.

Sasuke thought about it but if he was being honest, he didn't miss anyone. He slightly missed his mother but they hardly interacted so there wasn't much to necessarily miss. Leaving the village was an act of freeing oneself.

"No." Replied Sasuke.

"Not your mother?" Asked Tsunami who then covered her mouth, thinking it was a sensitive topic.

Sasuke looked up to the stars.

"Her and I weren't really close. When things between my father and brother got shaky and distant, my mother soon drifted off too. It was like being in a house full of strangers. Soon the clan was wiped from existence and my mother became even more shelled up. The closest bond I ever had was with my brother, but I want to end his life. In short, there's no one I miss." Replied Sasuke.

"Sounds like you need a bit of love." Said Tsunami, taking a bit of her deer meat.

"How would love help me kill Itachi?" Asked Sasuke, with a really serious face.

"Sasuke, when you kill your brother, you'll be a missing-nin who can't return to his own home. You've sacrificed a lot to chase what you perceive to be your destiny but what will be left when it's all over? That's why it's important to have someone waiting for you, someone who will do anything for you and love you as much as you love them." Explained Tsunami, looking away from Sasuke but smiling.

Sasuke had never thought if it that way, but she was somewhat right. He thought of love as a hindrance, but it didn't have to be one. It could always come after ending Itachi's life and avenging the innocent lives of his people. He supposed it was what he always wanted, his fathers love and appreciation.

"You think so?" Muttered Sasuke.

"I know so. Sasuke, I know among you ninja's you have to toughen up and push through, but losing your family is a lot...and feeling that sort of animosity toward a sibling is really outlandish thing to your average person. After the hell you've been through, I'm surprised you're sane." Replied Tsunami.

 _'You don't know the half of it.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Tsunami placed her cold hand on his warm, almost melting cheek.

"You deserve it Sasuke."

-X-

Sasuke and Tsunami arrived at the Hidden Rain Village.

"So this is the Hidden Rain?" Asked Tsunami.

Sasuke looked up at the bright city lights and metal buildings and nodded.

"Its beautiful, and captivating." Said Tsunami.

"I suppose so.." Muttered Sasuke.

Before them a vortex appeared, Obito.

"So you made it, and you brought a friend as well?" Asked Obito.

Tsunami saw a man from the vortex appear, he was hooded and had an orange mask with flames on it. What was his relation to Sasuke?

"Obito, this is Tsunami, an outsider but she possesses the Sharingan. She's also a friend from my first C-Ranked mission, the one to Wave Country." Replied Sasuke.

"An outsider with the Sharingan?" Asked Obito, using his "other" voice as usual.

"Yes.." Said Sasuke, trailing off and looking to Tsunami.

She activated her Sharingan which was only in one eye and had one tomoe.

"Quite...the rarity." Replied Obito.

"Well, I know we won't be sitting in the rain forever but I know the mission is complete and I have my report. Your money will await you in your room as promised and I'll have Tsunami an apartment prepared for her. Your training resumes tomorrow." Said Obito.

After recovering for a day or two, Sasuke walked around the halls of the hideout, searching for Obito. He sensed Obito's chakra in one room, and opened the door. What he saw surprised the living shit out of him. There was a massive wall, containing a multitude of Sharingan eyes. They were clearly recovered from the dead bodies of the clan after the massacre but how in the hell..

"Obito." Called Sasuke.

The man turned around.

"Yes?"

"How did you get these?" Asked Sasuke, looking up at them in surprise.

"When the massacre happened, I only had a short amount of time to recover the eyes. With my teleportation technique I took as many as I could away from the scene, but not all. Anyone could be in possession of the remaining eyes. It's not good for anyone who has medical competency that isn't an Uchiha, to be in possession of multiple Sharingan." Replied Obito.

"Regardless, for you to have the technology to maintain an eye, and the medical knowledge to take an eye out properly for a transplant.." Replied Sasuke.

"There are some secrets you'd rather me not know right?" Asked Obito.

"Yeah." Replied Sasuke.

"Well vice-versa as well." Replied Obito.

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

"I came here to ask about my kenjutsu training." Said Sasuke.

"Well, I just happen to have the scrolls for your next training sequence on me right now." Replied Obito, throwing three scrolls at Sasuke one at a time.

"One of the scrolls contain hidden Kenjutsu techniques passed down by the Uchiha Clan. I thought about giving you the Uzumaki clan's kenjutsu techniques but since our Dojutsu allows us to have superior hand-to-hand combat and blade combat, I decided to give you the one that would bring about the most results and would be easier for you to master."

Sasuke nodded and thanked Obito, leaving to continue his training.

-X-

Sasuke fell to the ground, sweating. His hair was stuck to his body like glue due to how soaked he was. Cuts were all over his body and some of his bones were sprained.

Using blood-clones for training had to be the most intense form of training ever. Training with two other Sharingan users, albeit clones, was one of the most intense things ever. Deactivating the jutsu, he instantly felt all of the clones' memories coming back to him. Not only was he improving, but the skill of the clones was also becoming his own.

This basically meant that he could have a clone do anything and he could literally sit around doing nothing. Of course, that was not an option. Sasuke refused to laze around and just play it safe. Training was one thing but battle was another, and he doubted his brother ever stopped training, that he ever took shortcuts when they were available. There was no way to beat his brother without pulling out all the stops.

Sasuke made two more clones and readied his sword, this time going in without his Sharingan.

The training was intense and painful but after about 30 minutes of nonstop action, Sasuke passed out from exhaustion.

Sasuke woke up, finding himself in a tub of water and soap. The fragrance smelled amazing, feminine to be honest. Sasuke looked around and then saw a note on the counter. He was a ninja and couldn't be comfortable in an environment he wasn't familiar with. He got up from the tub and opened the note, reading that it was from Tsunami and that his "sensei" dropped him off for some rest.

He supposed that was enough evidence to lower his guard.

He finished washing up and found his clean clothes in a small hamper and changed. Once dressed he walked out into the living-room to see Tsunami watching television and eating ice-cream.

"Sasuke.." Said Tsunami in a seductive manner.

Sasuke turned to the dining table and saw a wine bottle. He walked over to the couch and sat next to the raven haired woman. She decided to lie down on his lap and she tarted to giggle at him as her faced turned rosy. She reached up and started to stroke his cheek. Her clumsiness caused her thumb to slide into his mouth and she started to cackle when she pulled it out and wiped it off on her clothes.

"You've been training oh so hard Sasuke...lighten up, take a break." Said Tsunami.

"Tsunami, you're drunk, stay home." Replied Sasuke.

"But I don't wanna. This city is so beautiful, the lights are so bright, colorful, and pretty. I never knew a place like this existed." Hummed Tsunami.

"Have you made any new acquaintances?" Asked Sasuke.

Tsunami shook her head but then a grin formed.

"All I really want is you though Sasuke." Replied the woman, getting up and straddling the Uchiha.

Before Sasuke could resist, she started to kiss him.

-X-

Sasuke could only stare at the ceiling.

He just fucked the only woman left that possessed the Sharingan and Uchiha DNA besides his mother, and he impregnated her as well. In his defense, she was beautiful and insanely inviting, and he also risked his life for her so the feelings were real. On top of that, the faces she made were adorable and seductive. She was on top of him under the covers, sleeping like a baby and muttering incoherent things here and there.

The only thing he was worried about was explaining to Inari and his grandfather that Tsunami and him had sex and a child was on the way. On top of that, Tsunami was somewhat drunk, so he was unsure of how she would react to this situation. And if those two reasons weren't enough, he was only thirteen years old and this was a rather awkward relationship.

However, this was an emotional thing for Sasuke. He was going to have a family..a child. He hoped he could get the power to kill Itachi so that his child would be safe and that the future of his clan was protected

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Tsunami and Sasuke's relationship became real but they didn't reveal it to anyone else. Sasuke assumed that Obito knew because it wasn't uncommon for Obito to know something the average person wasn't supposed to know. Sasuke had only seen her two days ago due to his intense training regiment and how busy he was taking missions and what not.

While in the training-grounds, he was working on a means of controlling lightning without too much chakra. Thanks to the fact that the Hidden Rain Village never stopped raining, there was always thunder and lightning to be used. He jumped to the highest building he could find and waited, he charged a chidori in his hand to conduct the lightning properly. It came down and Sasuke was instantly locked in a struggle, first he converted it into his own chakra and then changed it's shape into a large lightning dragon that was purple in color with red eyes.

Sasuke rose his hand and then once in complete control of the technique he threw his hand down toward the ground and the technique completely blasted the area.

Hours later Sasuke found himself in Obito's lab.

"You're awake, good. Your technique that you used, what was it? It destroyed the whole courtyard and I found you in the rubble." Asked Obito,

"I haven't a name for it yet, but the technique is used by taming real lightning or just by using my own chakra. It creates a a fairly large dragon of lightning that destroys everything beneath it." Replied Sasuke.

Obito placed a hand to his chin and then turned back to Sasuke.

"Stick with controlling real lightning. It moves at blinding speeds and cannot be evaded. It's perfect against an unbeatable opponent." Replied Obito.

Sasuke thought about it and then agreed. It would be perfect for defeating Itachi.

"Now Sasuke, I have a mission for you that you can't ignore. This mission is a little special indeed. I need you to go to the Land Of Whirlpools and retrieve something for me." Explained Obito.

"Land Of Whirlpools?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's the old home of the Uzumaki clan, they were wiped out by Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure. Their survivors are spread all over the nations but they wouldn't dare reveal their heritage for fear of being hunted down." Replied Obito.

Sasuke already knew the story but the specifics of where the Uzumaki lived must of missed his memory, if Kushina ever did tell him that part when he tried leaving the village.

"So, what is it I'm retrieving?" Asked Sasuke.

"They possessed basic sealing formulas that need to be mastered in order to gain normal seal competency. Basically, if anyone hopes to become a seal master, they need this scrolls, without them, they'll be in the dark for quite some time. By retrieving these scrolls, it'll increase your likelihood of your power being near that of Itachi's given that you master the different shinobi arts necessary." Replied Obito.

"Are there any traps or seals I should be worried about when heading over there?" Asked Sasuke.

"It would be pointless to worry about those, Kirigakure still patrols the area. No Uzumaki would dare return to try and retake their land, however, Kirigakure tightly guards the area so strangers can't get a hold of the Uzumaki clan's secrets." Replied Obito.

"And what's the odds of them already having made off with your special scrolls?" Asked Sasuke.

"I don't know Sasuke. I never said the land itself had traps and seals." Replied Obito.

Sasuke sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I'll send Zetsu along with you so I can get progress reports and know if you're in imminent danger. Go to the armory and get geared up for the mission, I have a partner for you as well.

-X-

"You're Sasuke Uchiha eh? Oh yea, you sure do look like that Itachi feller. From that ol' Uchiha clan right? Must mean you're a little inbred...I'm not used to handlin' retarded kids, so you best not mess around me boy..." Muttered the tall white haired man.

Sasuke could only hope this partner was more interesting but not dumber than Kakuzu.


End file.
